dwas2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/kmjnhbgvfc
Yes I guess this is my finale. I wrote this in a few hours just because I felt like it. BUT DO NOT DO A WORRY FANS, USER VS HISTORY WILL BE BACK. I have been killing myself working very hard on getting them done I promise! :} I decided to use RoboCop and Superman for some reason. I'm sure there's a connection in there somewhere. Also ye this is sort of a discount ERB #nohate. :{ But yus pls love me and forget to subscribe. <3 Beat Its supposed to say "RoboCop vs Superman" I made a typo lol. Battle 'RoboCop:' Put your hands behind your back, you’re coming with me. OCP spittin’ emcee, but you can call me Alex James Murphy. Toughest cop around town, you don’t want to mess with the police. Freeze… Are you covered in your own grease? Should I really be afraid of a geek from Action Comics number one? You’re just a creep I tripped on while searchin’ upon nerds of Krypton. You dress like a drunk scum; you’re not someone to rely on. Shouldn’t you be looking for a oil rig to use as your own personal hair salon? My flow brings the pain, but I’ll keep it humane for you and Lois Lane. Because if I beat you too brutally it’ll be the Death of Superman once again. If you thought you could defeat me, then you should’ve replanned it. I got the bigger nuts and bolts, balls of steel; you’ll see your loss on the Daily Planet. 'Superman:' Time to shut you down, metal head, I’ll be your deactivator. Or better yet a Terminator, just like Arnold Schwarzenegger. You better take your prime directives and head back the other way. Because it doesn’t take a Brainiac to see that your Doomsday is today! But wait up, me versus you? What great feats have you ever done? Be controlled by a Dick while I get my own powers from the sun? Can you keep up, you tin joke? I heard you can’t even run. Don't you know that Maniac Cops shoot more civilians than a criminal with a gun? And speaking of loved ones, what about your own son? You can’t even raise a family while I can lift 200 Quintilian tons! Take a picture, Olsen, Headlines of Tomorrow read RoboCop’s Destruction. But unlike the second Man of Steel, you won’t get a post-war reconstruction. 'RoboCop:' With those hipster glasses you should be attacking a math problem. Why don’t you go fly into a rainbow with your secret boyfriend in Gotham? Do I need to call in Goku, or is that too unfair? How am I the fuckin’ joke here when you’re rapping in your red underwear? 'Superman:' I dropped bombs on Japan! I beat baggy pants before that battle even began! I’m far too great for you, you would’ve had more luck facing Iron Man! Do you have your screws loose? You came here with far too much confidence. Now you realize my awesomeness and dominance shines on all citizens in Metropolis! Polls Who won? RoboCop Superman Should I do more non-user vs history battles? Yeah/Don't care The answer is no. Category:Blog posts